


The unearthly world

by Booklover10002



Category: the unearthly world
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover10002/pseuds/Booklover10002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, death, and betrayal has happened to Alexander parents. Alexander has been a normal teenager, but he's not so normal after he turns 16. He sees a new student named Levi and then later meets Ivan, who takes him away from his family. In this world where monsters exist finds out his real parents were from this world and now he must destroy his uncle from taking over the land that is known as Greywyn. With the help of his new found friends. He discovers secrets that he never knew and who his friends really are. Will he be capable to defeat his uncle and his dragon or will he die like his parents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
'I must protect my baby boy. I must!' A young woman thought as she ran away from the horribly twisted creatures. 'I have lost everything but, I'm not going to lose my baby.' She thought as she held her baby close to her as she ran away from the creatures with the twisted body. The baby started to cry as they ran "hush my little one I'll get us to safety I promise." She said as she tried to calm her baby.  
~ flash back~  
"Dawn is about to break Mary so, we must hurry, “said a man as he looked behind him to the young woman that was standing nearby him. "I know John. I know. We mustn't let our brother Aaron find Alexander." Mary said as she held a baby wrapped in a thin blanket the baby had midnight black hair and big eyes that were closed as he was about to fall asleep once again. "Purr" went a little baby dragon about the size of a house cat. "Also, let's not forget about him," Mary said as she looked down at the little dragon. John looked back at the dragon "of course not, “he replied as he put a sword in its hilt that was on his side. "Come it's time to go," John said as he opens the door and walked out.  
John stepped out first. John was tall with thick black hair with dark blue eyes. He looked both ways before telling his wife to follow. John is the chief of a village called Dragonwall and it had humans and dragons. His father chosen him over his own twin brother named Aaron. Now his brother wants to kill him and his baby and take over the village for his own wrong deeds. Aaron hated him ever since they were little kids and when their father chosen him even though Aaron was born before him.  
Mary followed her husband and looked around and then looked down at her baby and gave a small smile at him. "Come here little dragon, it's time to go," Mary said to the dragon and she looked at him than Mary hurried after her husband. She had fair curly black hair, with hazel brown eyes, she was short, and she was described as kind and good-natured with a sweet face. When she found out that she was going to have a baby she was over thrilled with joy, but when her brother- in-law Aaron found it she was going to have a baby he was furious and wanted to kill the baby and she knew they had to run.  
They ran into the woods where two big dragons were waiting for them to take them far as they could. The male is a big golden dragon with dark blue eyes just like Johns' eyes; the female is a big red dragon with hazel eyes just like Mary's eyes. "Ladon it's time to go!" John said as he neared the great big dragons. "NO STOP JOHN NO!" yelled a voice coming from the East for them. "Who calls?" John yelled back towards the voice. "I do! It's me, James Blythe!" Yelled James as he ran towards them in the form as a big White wolf with one blue eye and the other was a golden colored eye with an arrow in his back bloodied was going down his back and side.  
"James what happened?!" John yelled as he ran towards the wolf when they got close to each other the wolf had turned into a human. "Your brother was trying to stop me from warning you," James said in a ragged breath as he was in front of John. "He's going to ambush you in a few minutes from the sky and the ground so you mustn't go..." he said as his breath started to slow and he dropped on his knees still looking up at him "you.... Must... turn... back..." he said as he struggled to talk to John. Then he fell forward and died. John looked at his friend "thank you my friend" he said.  
"Ladon, Shruika, and Mary let go," John said as he turned back in the direction they had come. "Go? Go where?" Mary asked as she followed her husband. "Back to the village,” he replied as they kept walking. When they got back everyone in the village looked at them as they came out of the woods. "Chief? What's wrong?" asked a young man, no older than 18. "My brother is going to ambush us so we need as many good fighters as I can get.”John said as he walked to his dragon, Ladon, "Chief the leader of the werewolf's is here!" said the young man. "Oh is that so?" John replied as he turned towards the young man. "Yes, sir! He even brought his wife and baby as well" the young boy replied back.  
"Very well bring them here," John said as they turned to walk towards his wife. "Yes, sir!" the young boy said as then ran off to get them. "John what did Sango named her baby?" Mary asked as she looked at her husband. "I think they named him Levi," He replied without looking at her. A minute later the two people walked towards them "Hello John, it's nice to see you again. I thought you were living here, what happened?" a man asked with a cold hard voice and a confused look on his face. He had bright red hair and light blue eyes, he was tall with a scar going from his temple, barely missing is eye and barely missing his mouth and down under his chin.  
The woman next to him had bright red hair but instead of blue eyes, she had forest green eyes. She came up to his shoulders and she looked like if she was an angel. She held a baby, about two years old, "Hello Mary it's nice to see you again,” she said with a voice like velvet it was gentle and smooth. Almost like Mary's but hers sounded like honey.  
"Hello, Sango it's also nice to see you again as well.”Mary replied with a sweet smile "James came and warned us in the wood that my brother was going to ambush us in the woods so we made a run for it "James replied to the man's questions.”James! You don't mean James Blythe!" Yelled Sango's husband yelled as he grabbed John's shoulders. "Yes, I do Why Henry?" John replied with a confused look on his face. "We cast him out of because he betrayed us to your brother! He's been working for him for the past 14 months!" Henry replied sacredly. That's how your brother found out about the baby!" "Oh dear," John replied as the sky turned black. "Huh?! Chief look!' said the young boy from earlier. John looked up at the sky "what in the world?" Henry said with a confused and shocked look on his face as he was watching the sky with the others.  
The sky was dark not with clouds, but with monsters and great big dark dragons. The dragons landed onto the ground and huge demon monsters like creatures jumped off of them. The creatures body's looks like if you took a piece of cloth and twisted it, they had big horns of all shapes, they had arms that almost touch the ground with nails that were long aa knives, they had a small yellow cat-like eyes with huge fangs, the bottom row of fangs went over the top lip nearly touching their noses, their knees were bent to make them look short and their toenails were the same as their finger nails and they had boney fingers and toes.  
"John the baby dragon is gone," Mary said as she looked around her as calm as she can be. "You! Yes, you! Get some people to look for the dragon!" John said as they went for his sword that was on his side. "What are those?" said a man with a sword in his hands."You! Gather some men and get the elderly and kids to safety! Now!" he said as he pointed his sword to the nearest man about in his 30s.  
"Why hello brother, “said the man with a bitter hard voice. "Aaron! Leave this place! Father left the place to me! Not to you! You disobeyed father's wishes! You no longer have a right to be here or take it!" John yelled, holding his sword in front of him. "Oh really now. It doesn't mean I can't start a war." He said as he neared a snow white dragon "thorn what do you think?' Aaron said as he touched the dragon's nose. A low rumble sound came from Thorn. "I agree completely," Aaron said as he mounted him.  
"Let this end peacefully! For our father!" John yelled as his soldiers lined up next to him. "Oh yes, it's going to end in pieces," Aaron said as he laughed. "I will rule over the Dragonwall!" "Ladon come!" John said to the dragon that was running towards him. When Ladon came next to him John got on him "Mary, take Shruikan and go as far as you can and don't look back." John said, looking at his wife like it was the very last time they would see each other.  
Mary nodded "Shruikan up!" Mary yelled as she ran towards her dragon. "Don't let her escape!" Aaron said as he looked at the monsters next to him. "Yes my lord heh heh," said one next to him. "You heard him," it said to the others with a big smile on its face. They started to run towards Mary but was cut off by John and the others "No protect Mary and the baby!" John yelled to his man. "Don't let anyone stand in your way! Don't kill the baby bring him to me!"Aaron said with a smile and low laugh.  
Within seconds, it became a bloodbath. John moved forward, on Ladon, cutting the monsters in half. Ladon was stopping, biting, clawing, and blowing fire at them but they kept coming. Mary was in the air looking down on the ground where the battle was bloody. Aaron had pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed it at Ladon "John look out! She yelled almost in tears, but yell was too late. Aaron let his arrow fly and it flew and hit Ladon's heart. Ladon let out a roar of pain then he fell, knocking John off. The dragons' blood was dark and bleeding fast.  
John let out a gasp in pain and put his hand over his own heart when he removed his hand from his heart it was covered in blood. His shirt was dripping wet with blood and he looked up at Aaron. Aaron just laughed "well, I see that you took the oath. Oh, that was just too easy!" Aaron was in a fit of laughter. "What about you? I know you took it too!" John yelled as he looked at the white dragon that had been killed. "Oh? Well, here's a little secret. I never did take it! I told dad I didn't want to take it and he said ok and told everyone that I did take it and this dragon doesn't belong to me by the way." Aaron said with a smile "now let's finish you off,” he said as he took a dagger and aimed it at him and hurl it at him and it hit him.  
"No! John!" Mary yelled as tears fell down her face. Aaron looked up and smiled "You're next,” he said as he aimed his bow and arrow. "Shruikan go we need to leave!" She said as she touched her head. Shruikan dogged the arrow and took off as fast as she could "NO don't let her escape! Go now!" Aaron yelled so loud that Mary could hear him all the way in the sky.  
Mary looked behind her and saw the monsters running on the ground not too far away. She looked at her baby who was now awake and was scared and was close to tears "don't cry, it's going to be ok, I promise." She said as she hugged him to calm down and he didn't cry. She reached for a neckless that was around her neck. It was a purple crystal and put it around her baby's neck where another neckless hung. The second neckless was round, flat, smooth, and it was made of bronze and had the words Alexander on it.  
She looked behind her and the monsters that were on the ground were now on dragons and had weapons pointing at her. "Shruikan Land! I'm going to open a portal to another world! She said as tears ran down her face. Shruikan let out a rumbling sound as they landed "I so sorry but I think it's the safest thing I can do." She said as she touched Shruikan nose. "I'm going to take to a different world, but, I can't take you, but I want you to make sure that no one goes by you," She said as she stepped away from her.  
She started running she got a good three miles away when she felt a sharp pain in her chest and she knew that Shruikan had been killed. She looked down at her baby and kissed his head and held him close to her "everything will be ok." A minute later the creatures had caught up to her  
~End of flash back~  
Mary ran as fast and far as she could, but the monsters were behind her trying to claw at her. She came to a clearing a clearing her heart started to pound with excitement. But when she came out of the woods there was a cliff ‘oh no! I must open a portal now!’ She thought as she came to a stop "SUSCEPTIBLE INGRESS!" She yelled. But before she could slip though the portal, the monster got her side with its nails which were poison green. She let a small scream as she fell though "CONVENIENT INGRES!" She yelled and the portal closed behind her. She looked at her side which was now bleeding then she looked around her it looked like if she was in the forest.  
She started to walk out of the woods to see big buildings, cars, lamp post, and highways. She looked around herself for a moment and walked back in the woods very sacredly. I have never seen things like that before she thought. Where she lived it had woods and straw houses, high mountains, tall trees, trees high as mountains, and dirt paths. Here there were no tall trees or mountains, it was all very strange here. "Beep! Beep!" went a strange sound that's when she felt the pain in her side where the monster had got her.  
When she looked down, she saw her whole side was covered in blood and it was bleeding very fast and she knew she would not live for much longer. She leaned against a tree and slid down to the grown and sat there. She looked at her baby and smiled, she knew it was the very last time she would ever see her baby. She looked up at the sky I can't see no stars why are there no stars? She thought and slowly closed her eyes. She felt like she was floating on air. She heard two voices and her baby crying and she knew that they would take care of her baby "please take my baby" she said and she let herself go.  
~Little bit before that~  
A couple was walking down the sidewalk both looked very sad they walked in silence. "Michael do you want to try again for another baby?" said a woman to her husband, I can't believe that we lost the baby. What did we do wrong and how can we change it so it won't happen again? She thought as she looked at her husband waiting for his answer. "No Olivia not for a while," Michael said as tears fell down his face. She looked down as her brown hair fell down her face and she let her tears fall down her face. "Olivia, look at me," Michael said as he put his hands on her cheeks and she looked up at him with her brown eyes looking into his brown eyes " we'll try again later on this year I promise," he said as he hugged her. She smiled at him, but something on the sidewalk caught her eye, "Michael look at the sidewalk and tell what you see,” she said as she replied it was blood on the ground. Michael looked down trying to figure out what his wife meant that's when he saw it.  
"Blood?" he replied as he turn and bent down to have a closer look at it. Then he saw where it was going to. "Let's go have a look at the park that's where the blood looks like it’s going," He said as he started to follow the trail with his wife. "Michael look!" Olivia said as she pointed to someone not too far away. They ran over to the person when they got close they realize it was a young woman with a baby in her arms. The baby started to cry when they got near "oh my god Michael calls the police!" Olivia yelled as she ran over to the woman to see if she was ok. "She's bleeding badly,” she said "please take care of my baby," Mary said to them and that was that.  
About 7 minutes later the ambulates finally arrived. They ran to the woman to check on her one of them went to check her pulse, but stop when didn't find one, "she is dead" he said to the others that were with him. Olivia had the baby in her arms rocking him back and forth "what will happen to the baby?" she asked "Well, we'll have to put him in the orphanage unless we can find some relatives" he replied "can you give me and my husband a minute, please?" she asked "sure thing miss" "Michael if they can't find any other family members can we take him?" she asked her husband with big eyes she knew that he couldn't say no to. "Oh please, not the puppy eyes. Oh, fine!"  
~4 weeks later~  
"Alexander is now yours," the judge said as a woman handed Alexander to Olivia and Michael. Olivia looked at her husband and the baby and smiled "my Alexander" she said as she kissed the top of his head. Michael smiled and gently rubbed the top of Alexander's head. They left a minute later in complete happiness.


	2. chapter one

Chapter One  
~16 years later~  
Screaming, crying, and a woman's face smiling at him was the last thing Alexander remembered before sitting up from his bed very fast shaking. Alexander looked around his room for a moment before looking at his clock which read 6:19. Well, no point of going back to bed when the alarm is about to go off Alexander thought as he forced himself out of bed. Alexander yawned and stretched his arms before turning off his alarm clock. He walked towards his bathroom to find some clothes that he left in there to wear the next the day. He stopped and looked at his reflection in the mirror and stared at his eyes, which were blue-green color and they were shaped like cat eyes. Long black slits were in his eyes instead of regular human pupils.  
He stared at himself for a minute and blinked and they disappeared and were back to normal. He kept a confused look on his face and said "I must be going crazy" he said to himself "Alexander! The food is done!" A woman yelled to him from downstairs. "Ok, I'll be down in just a minute!" He yelled back to her as he ran around the room to get ready for school. School just started up and he was not looking forward to school to start again. In a couple of minutes, he was dressed and ready for school. He went over to his bookshelf and picked a book of monsters up and walked out of his room to the stairs. "I'll probably be the only person left alive on earth if these monsters were real," Alexander said to himself as he was going downstairs "What makes you say that?" said a voice behind him which made him jump. "Well, how do you kill an incubus?" he asked as he looked at the man with a smirk because he knew the answer to that.  
"A.” “What now?" the man replied with a confused look on his face and Alexander laugh "it's a male demon and how to kill it is with starvation, exorcism, angels, and holy icons," he said as he walked off to the kitchen. "Well, I heard you gave your dad the question of the day," Said a woman with two plates of pancakes. "Yep, and thanks, mom," he said, she put one of the plates in front of him "Pancakes dear?" Said the man "yes Michael now come eat before you have to go" she said with a sweet smile. About five minutes later, Michael got up and kiss the woman "thanks, Olivia got to go." Michael said as he turns to Alexander "Have a good day at school" he said as he ruffle Alexander's hair. "Have a good day, dear" Olivia said as she picked up the plates "you too!" he yelled back "you better hurry for Alexander or you will miss the bus for the first day of school," Olivia said as she picked up his plate.  
"Ok goodbye mom sees you this afternoon,” he yelled as he made his way out of the house. A minute later the bus arrived 'great a full bus' he thought as he got on to make his way to the very back. "Can you please move over?" he asked a young girl "uh no I'm saving this set for my friend," she replied back "ok then," He said as he walked all the way to the back of the bus. “Can you please move o-" he started to as a redheaded boy, but he moved over before he could finish his scenes. "Thanks,” he said to the redhead boy "no problem and I am Levi by the way,” he said as he looked at him. "I'm Alexander" "how long have you gone to this school?" Levi asked as he turns towards him where Alexander could see his face better. Levi had fire red hair and had bright green eyes. "Ever since I was five" Alexander replied as he looked at him. Levi was far more handsome than himself.  
Alexander had black hair that curled at the ends slightly with blue-green eyes. "What grade are you in?" Levi asked, "Eleventh grade I started school earlier than I was supposed to and you?" "Same. Can I see what class you have" "sure," Alexander said as he took a paper out his pocket. It was his schedule for the new school year.  
"We have all the same classes," Levi said as he looked at it. "Cool," Alexander said as he took his paper back from him and put it back into his pocket. “Do you mind if I call you Alec?" Levi asked with a smile. "Sure, I don't mind that's what everyone calls me anyway," Alec said as he took out his book of monsters "A book of monsters? Well, I am an expert in werewolves." Levi said as he looked at the cover of the book which had all kinds of monsters on it. "Really now? What can trigger a werewolf transformation?" Alec said, looking at Levi. Levi broke into a big grin and replied, “if they get too hyper, getting too angry, getting hurt, getting too much adrenaline, or protecting something or someone." "Nice what about a half-blood?" Alec said looking impressed “they are the result of a birth, not an infection. They are the result of an infection. They are the result of a union between a full werewolf and a full human." "Nice you do know a lot,” Alec said then also added, " Not to brag or anything but I think I would be the only person left alive if these monsters were real." Levi snickered at that replied.  
'Oh, I can't wait to see how you would handle my world' Levi though, as the bus came to a stop at the high school. They made their way around the school in till the sixth period, science class, "ok class I want you to get in a group of two and start building a catapult out of the materials in the room" said the teacher as he looked around the room at his students. "Hey! Alec! Want to be my partner?" Levi asked as he walked towards Alec. “Sure let’s get building!" They picked a table and Levi leaned over the table and started to doodle a sketch of what they were going to build. As Levi was leaning over the table when a red crystal necklace fell out of his shirt “I have that same necklace, but mine is purple." Alec said as he took out his out from under his shirt. “Cool I got mine from my dad, he says it has been in the family for a really long time," Levi said as he took his necklace in his hands turning it around.  
“We think mine belonged to my mom before she died," Alec said as he held his necklace close to his heart. “I’m sorry about your mom. Who do you live with now?" "Since we don't know who my dad is so I'm adopted into the Bane family. They are really nice my mom and my dad, I mean." Alec said smiling at Levi. They worked on their project for the rest of the period in quite in till Levi asked: "do you want to hang out sometime?” “Sure! Are you any good at video games?" he asked with a smile " not really, but, I'll try my best!" And Alec laughed and smiled "ok then let’s hang out on Saturday so we play video games all day" "ok then. That sounds fun"  
~Almost a week later, Saturday, ~  
Alec and Levi were playing the Xbox together in Alec’s room. "I'm smoking you, Alec!" Levi yelled as he was so close to the finish on the game, but, then Alec his Levi in the shoulder to make him mess up. "Hey now! That is cheating!" Yelled Levi as he saved himself before he lost the game. Alec started to laugh and replied, “whatever it takes to win!" Alec yelled at Levi. Then a loud "bang" sound came out of nowhere, then there was another “bang" then the door fell down and Alec jumps to the side and reached for the gun under his bed, that he kept for a bluff. "LEVI CHRISTIN YOU ARE ABOUT FOUR DAYS LATE!" yelled a boy with platinum blond hair, that covered his left eye, and he had green eyes. "Ek" went Levi when he saw him. “Explain yourself!" the boy yelled again "er... I.... uh... I didn't.... want to scare him Ivan and uh" Levi started, but didn't know what to say. Ivan face palmed himself “Levi you are an idiot," Ivan said not looking at Levi. "Sorry," Levi said with a mad look on his face. "Well, let’s go," Ivan said as he grabbed Alec and pulled him up and started to drag him out the door. "Hey! What is going on?" Alec yelled as he tried to yank his hand back, but he was unable to do so because Ivan was stronger than he looked.  
"Ivan the boy needs an explanation" Levi said as he blocked the way out. "Fine you tell him," Ivan said with a bitter tone in his voice. "Uh, fine!" Levi said as he threw his arms up "listen, Alec, you're not Alexander Bane your Alexander Adkins and you are the son of a chief which are dragon riders. Also, you’re not from this time I don’t know what you people would call our timeline, but monsters are real from the time you were born in.” Levi said with a serious voice and serious face. “Wha? What are you talking about?” Alec said with a scared voice still trying to pull away from Ivan’s grip. “Well, we tried, let’s go,” Ivan said as he throw Alec over his shoulder and walked out the room with Levi running after him. “Ivan what about his family and school? They will get worried!” Levi said as he ran after him “well I hypnotize everyone. I made them think that he had died or went missing and the body was never found.” Ivan said as they passed Alec parents, who are crying, “WHAT!” Alec yelled as he was hitting and kicking Ivan as hard as he could. “Really man! You couldn’t make them think he was actually here when he isn’t!” Levi yelled as they made their way down the street.  
“Well, excuse me! I’m not that creative” “you’re a vampire hunter for crying out loud! Use your brain!” Levi yelled as they walked, “mommy who’s that boy talking to?” said a little girl to her mom who was looking at Levi as if he was crazy. “Ivan where did you go!” Levi yelled as he started to run “over here wolf” Ivan said as he kept walking “will you quit using your super speed!” Levi said. “I want to leave as soon as I can. I hate this place and will you quit hitting me!” “Not till you put me down!” Alec said as he kept hitting Ivan’s back. “You know that’s not going to do you any good” Levi said as he walked behind them “I can tell, but I’m not going to quit!” “Good luck. You are just making me mad and that’s it” Ivan said as he kept walking.  
~5 minutes later~  
“Why no one notices that he’s carrying me like this?” Alec said later very board. “They all think you’re dead so they can’t see or hear you at all,” Levi said with a yawn “hey do you know a place where no one would see us and is also a clearing?” Ivan asked as they walked. “Yeah the nature park and you’re going the wrong way it’s in the opposite direction and I feel you’re going to take me there to kill me,” Alec said as he perched his elbow on Ivan’s back and put his head on his hand. Ivan spun around so fast Alec's elbow slipped and he hit his head on Ivan’s back “ow!” “Sorry,” Ivan said as he kept walking “hahaha!” laughed Levi at the scene. “It’s not funny,” Alec said in a whiny voice, “it is too” “is not” “is” “not” “I-” “shut up or I will slap!” Ivan yelled at them ‘god please help me’ Ivan thought as they walked to the nature park.  
~15 minutes later~  
“Is this the park?” Levi asked as he looked at Alec “Yep” Alec said as he popped the p “Let’s go! March Levi” Ivan said as he pushed Levi in front of him. They went down the path in till they hit a clearing. Ivan dropped Alec on the ground “ow” Alec replied as he was dropped “I wouldn’t try to run” Levi said “he’s fast” “I wasn’t going to try” Alec said as he sat there looking at his nails. Ivan took out a white crystal as he shakes his head at Alec then he yelled “susceptible ingress!” and a hole appeared out of nowhere. “Huh?” Alec said as he cocked his head to the side. “Let’s go before it shuts again,” Ivan said as he picked up Alec and throw him over his shoulder again. They went through the hole and appeared in a desert and Ivan dropped Alec on the sand “I meant in Dragonwall stupid crystal didn’t read my thoughts right.” Ivan said as he started to walk striate ahead of him. Alec looked behind him to see the hole was gone. “Where did it go?” Alec asked whoever will answer him “it closes by itself just in case of enemies are attacking.” Levi answers him as he followed Ivan. “Hey! Where are we going? Don’t leave me by myself!” Alec said as he jumped up and ran after Ivan and Levi “where are we going?” Alec asked again “Dragonwall your birth place.” Levi said with a smile at Alec.  
~ One hour later~  
Levi was given Alec a piggy back ride. “Who puts a village in the middle of the desert?!” Alec yelled, waving his arms in the air. “Well the dragons we have like the heat so yeah and Dragonwall isn’t all desert. When we get there it will be half in front of the mountains and half behind them and there are woods and rivers and all that sort of thing.” Levi said as he adjusts his grip on Alec's legs. “Well, I’m dying in this heat.” Alec said as he put his head down on Levi and Ivan looked at him and raised his eyebrows at Alec and pinched him “ow! What was that for?” Alec said as he rubbed his arm. “To see if you were dead,” Ivan said as he walked a little faster and put his hand on his throat. “Uh oh thirsty?” Levi asked as he looked at Ivan “huh?” Alec went as he got down and looked at Ivan. Ivan turned and looked at him and Alec notice he had fangs and let out a loud scream and yelled: “you’re a vampire?!” Ivan just raised his eyebrows and said: “well, I thought you would know a thing or two about dhampirs considering how many monster books you have.” Ivan said as he walked off to the east “Levi you can tell him and here’s a knife and I’ll be back tomorrow” Ivan said as the tossed the knife behind him and it landed a foot away from Levi and Alec.  
“Ok, see you later Ivan!” Levi shouted as Ivan started to run at inhuman speed. “Alec do you know what a dhampir is?” Levi said as he sat down on the sand “uh no.” Alec replied as he sat next to Levi. “Well a dhampir is also called a day walker, they are the child of a vampire father and a human mother. They are basically human-vampire hybrids. Dhampirs have the powers of a vampire, as their powers are similar to those of vampires, but without all of the usual weaknesses. Dhampirs are adept at detecting, hunting, and killing vampires. Now any questions?” Levi said as he looked at the sky “so basically they are vampire hunters?” “Yes. An amazing number of dhampirs reject their vampiric heritage. Few if any, can even stand the presence of a vampire. They are famed for their ability to not only hunt vampires, but also other mythical beings. Most are driven and stubborn, yet strangely charismatic.  
“They are not quite as powerful as vampires, so they had to train very hard to increase their strength, speed, and stamina. Dhampirs must feast on the blood of humans at least once a week or they become unable to use their powers. Many good dhampirs thus are powerless, unless they force themselves to drink the blood of humans when a vampiric threat becomes evident in their region.” Levi went on. “But I’m not a vampiric threat. Why does he need to drink human blood?” Alec asked with a confused look on his face “it is because of you. We need to get you to Dragonwall safely and if you are going to kill your uncle then you’re going to need our help.” Levi said not looking at him “why do you need to get me there safely and why would I kill my uncle?” Levi let out a low sigh “your uncle wants to kill you because you are next in line to rule Dragonwall and he sends more monsters every day and everywhere to find you and bring you to him and he’s the one who killed your parents.”  
“What?” Alec said with wide eyes, “I was one-year-old when it happened and you were about three months old and your uncle hated your dad and you because your grandpa gave Dragonwall to your dad even though your uncle was older than your dad. He got bitter and wanted Dragonwall for himself so when he found out you was going to be born, he set out to kill you and your parent. When your parents were making their escape the traitor of our clan tricked your parents to go back into the village where your uncle was waiting to ambush them there. My parents and I were there to help watch the village and that’s when the war started. Your dad and his dragon, Ladon, was killed and your mom made a run for it and we found her dragon, Shruikan, dead, so we searched high and low for you and your mom for sixteen years. It wasn’t about a month ago when one of my clan found you in your world and I volunteered to go get you. My dad didn’t want me to go so he hired Ivan to go with me and we spent weeks training on how to act in your world.”  
“Why do you keep saying clan for?” Alec asked as he shaded his eyes from the setting sun to see Levi better. “Well, there are different villages with different leaders that we call clans and normally I would say pack, but I don’t want to,” Levi said as he lay on the sand and looked at the stars that were coming out “Pack? Like a wolf pack?” Alec said as he rubbed his temples like if he was getting a headache Levi let out a low laugh “exactly like a wolf pack” “huh? What do you mean-” Alec started, but the sudden shake of the ground stopped him “hiss” went something from under the ground “what was that,” Alec said sacredly moving closer to Levi, “I think it was a sand snake,” Levi said as he slowly got up. “How does a sand snake make the earth shake?” Alec said, looking at Levi “when it’s over 120 feet long” “what!”  
Then the sand snake came up from the ground and Alec let out a loud scream and Levi looked at Alec and raised his eyebrows, then turned into a big red wolf, which made Alec scream louder which made Levi look at him to tell him to shut up which he did. Levi turned to look at his opponent and though ‘stupid snake I was hoping for a peaceful night, but no you had to show up!’ Levi got ready to strike if it moved and which it did. Levi jumped at it, snapped at it, clawed at it, and bit it. Finally, Levi turned back to human and took out the knife and stab the snake several times till it fell to the ground, dead. Levi looked at the snake's’ body and turned to look at Alec to see if he was ok, but when he turned around, he saw a very pale Alec “you ok?” Levi asks as he sat by him. Alec just sat there in fear “ok then I’m going to find food” Levi said as he go up to leave, but Alec grabbed his wrist and yelled, “don’t leave me by myself!” “Ok ok I won’t,” Levi said as he sat back down. “When do we get to Dragonwall?” Alec asks as he lay down on the sand next to Levi. “Tomorrow after the sun is high in the sky. In your time 12 O’ clock if Ivan is back by then” Levi said as he lay on the sand to look at the stars and the moon “ok good night” Alec said as he tried to sleep “good night” Levi said as he slowly fell asleep.  
~The next morning~  
Levi woke up to Alec screaming he jumped up and grabbed his knife, that Ivan gave him, out of his pocket to see Alec about three feet away screaming, like a girl, with a scorpion a foot away from Levi. ‘What a good way to start the morning’ Levi thought as he tossed the knife at the scorpion. The knife landed in the middle of the scorpion and Levi stood up and walked towards the dead scorpion and picked up the knife from the center of the scorpion. “Thank you! Thank you!” Alec said as he put his arms around Levi. Levi let out a sigh and said “you’re welcome” and he patted Alec’s head “sounds someone had a good wake-up call” said a voice from behind them which made them turn to see Ivan with two big bags and a sword around his waist. That’s when Alec realized that Ivan and Levi both had an accent. Ivan sounded Russian while Levi sounded British and Alec also realized they still had their clothes from yesterday. Levi was wearing a T-shirt with sweat pants and no shoes on; Ivan was wearing a tight white shirt with dark blue jeans with black shoes on and his crystal necklace hanging out while Alec was wearing an oversize T-shirt, his dad's shirt, with red shorts and no shoes on. “Hey, Alex want some food?” Ivan asked as he sat on the ground to open his bags “yes and call me Alec, not Alex” “ok whatever” Ivan said as he open one bag.  
Ivan brought out a watermelon, oranges, bananas, apples, grapes, and grapefruits. “Hand me the knife,” Ivan asked with one hand out for the knife “uh, that has scorpion blood on it,” Alec said with a degusted face “I’ll clean it,” Levi said wiping the knife off with his shirt. “Here you go,” Levi said as he handed the knife over to Ivan “thank you,” said Ivan and started to cut the watermelon into equal pieces for them all then he passed out the rest of the fruits." No thanks to the grapefruit I hate grapefruit" Alec said as then he asked, "Where did you get all these fruits?" "The town I went to had a vampire problem so I took care of it and this was my pay," Ivan said as he popped a grape in his mouth.  
"So they will give you random things for fighting vampires?" Alec asked with a mouth full of watermelon. "No normally its weapons, armor, food, and a place to stay the night,” Ivan said, looking at Alec “cool free stuff,” Alec said as he ate. “Also, did you know Levi is a werewolf?” Alec asked as he looked at them both “of course I knew and we better get going or we won’t make it before nightfall” Ivan said as he stood up “ok!” Levi and Alec said at the same time as they jumped up to catch up with Ivan to start their long journey to Dragonwall.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know how it is!!

Alec, Levi, Draco, and Ivan walked for what seems like a lifetime. Ivan was giving Levi a piggy back ride while Draco was in his dragon form carrying Alec on his back. "I think I'm getting the sunburn," Alec said as they walked, "me too, I feel like I'm going to die in this heat," Levi said as he put his head on Ivan's shoulder “how many days have we been walking again?" Alec asked shading his eyes. "About two days," Ivan replied, "I thought it was a half day's journey Levi" Alec complained, "well if it wasn't for that sand storm we would have been there by now," Levi said raising his head up to look at Alec. "Why couldn't we use the crystals again?" Alec asked for the millionth time which made Ivan groan.   
"We can't during storms, it won't work, especially during a sandstorm and I know you're going to ask 'well, why didn't ride Draco instead.' Well, it was a sandstorm and he can't fly during one and we're not too far away from the forest so there is no point of flying there when we don't have much longer." Ivan said as he started to walk backward to look at Alec "hey! Don’t walk backward with me! You’re going to run into something!" Levi said as he adjusts his grip on Ivan. "Don't worry, I won't run into anything and what is there to run it too," Ivan said still walking backward "you could trip and-" Levi started in till Ivan tripped over a hole causing Levi to fall off his back and Ivan to fall with Levi. “See I told you so!" Levi yelled at Ivan when they hit the ground.   
Alec started to laugh at them till Ivan jumped up and yelled: "that wasn't funny!" "Yeah, that was," Alec said still laughing at Levi and Ivan. Levi made a pouty face and walked over to Alec and pushed him off of Draco and him and Ivan started to laugh at Alec. Alec said as he dusted himself off giving an evil glare at them “oh help I’m dying of laughter!” Levi said as he held his sides dropping to his knees “ok little ones that’s enough.” Draco said as he grabbed Alec by the back of his shirt, to keep him from trying to fight Ivan and Levi. “Aw, but we’re having fun you killjoy,” Levi said, standing up and turning around to see how much farther it was to the forest.   
Alec started to stare at nothing in till Ivan said “you ok?” then Alec took off running and yelling “Water!” He jumped on the sand and looked like he was trying to swim. “Alec you know that’s just sand?” Levi said, standing over him and kicking more sand on him. “What are you talking about its water you dummy,” Alec said as he took the sand in his mouth like it was water, then made a face and said “ew!” “He tried to tell you, Alec,” Ivan said, pulling him up to his feet “blah yuck” Alec went as he tried to wipe the sand out of his mouth “next time don’t say a word to him,” Ivan said looking at Levi.   
“I won’t” Levi replied as he walked off towards Draco and patted his head and smiled at him “you ok little one?” Draco said, looking at Alec "Yeah I'm fine" Alec said leaning on Draco "Whose that?" Levi said pointing to a man walking towards them. Ivan turn and looked at the man coming towards them, Ivan quickly pulled out a sword ready to fight if he needs to "stranger who are you and what business do you have with us?" Ivan said as the man stopped in front of them. "My name is Alistair and I mean you no harm. I hear that Alexander has returned to this world and I came to help." Alistair said, bowing to Alexander "how did you know he was back?" Levi asked, looking at him "let's just say a little raven told me" he said with a smile. Ivan just narrowed his eyes at Alistair clearly not trusting him. "You must be Alexander," Alistair said, turning to him and bowing to him "uh hi?" Alec said in confusion. Draco stepped in front of him looking at Alistair "you promise you mean him NO harm?" "Yes of course I mean it" "you better mean that or you will die"   
They continue to walk in the forest in till nightfall where they stop to make camp "Why do we have to stop?" Alec said as he sat next to Draco "one doesn't walk at night. All kinds of creatures are active at night and they are a lot harder to kill at night." Ivan said, leaning against Draco, who was in dragon form, Draco looked at him and rolled his eyes and laid his head down on his front feet. Alec looked at everyone Alistair was sitting close to the fire to keep warm and slowly falling asleep, Levi was laying on the ground with his legs and arms sprawled out softly snoring, Draco was fast asleep, and Ivan was leaning against Draco staring at Alistair making sure he wasn't going to do anything. Alec looked back at Alistair and notice he didn't show any signs of life, he wasn't breathing at all. "Ivan, Alistair isn't breathing," Alec said, touching Ivan very worriedly "Huh, oh, he's alive, don't worry, he is a Cambion." "A Cambion is stillborn that shows no shows, no sign of life outside of being alive, they are the child of a Succabus and an Incubus" Alec said, reminding himself what a Cambion is. "That's right and if he tries anything, I will end him,” Ivan said stretching his arms and legs.  
~Late that night~  
Draco raised his head and look around him to see everyone sleeping soundly. "Alistair how long do you plan to pretend sleep?" Draco asked, looking at him, Alistair opened his eyes and looked over at Draco “just making sure they are asleep Ivan doesn’t trust me at all so I have to play it low for a while.” Alistair got up and walked over to them and waved his hand if front of their faces to see if they were really asleep. “Did Aaron send you?” Draco asked, looking at Alec, who moved in his sleep “Yes, he did, he asked me to bring Alec to him” “is that so? Well, we are heading his way.” Draco said, looking at Alistair “Don’t forget dragon I know the truth behind everything and I’m not afraid to tell them.” Draco just laughed “you think they are going to believe you? A Cambion? Don’t make me laugh, you know that they know Cambion’s are cunning and a liar. So why do you think they would believe you?” Alistair just looked down at the ground thinking about the question “Well, it’s worth a shot” he said not looking at Draco. Draco looked at him and said “let’s get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow” “yeah yeah, see you in the morning.” Alistair said walking back to his spot and falling asleep. Draco looked around one last time and went to sleep. What didn't they know is Ivan was awake the whole time ‘what is Draco hiding? Why doesn’t he want us to know? I’m going to have to keep my eyes open for those two’ Ivan though, as he slowly drifts off to sleep.  
The next morning Alec sat up, looking around to find Ivan cooking “Where did you get the pans and pots?” Alec asked Ivan “some of the town’s people gave them to me and go wake up Levi” Ivan replied not looking at him. “Ok, Hey Levi wake up! Time to eat! Hey! Wake up!” Alec said as he shakes Levi "go away" Levi said, rolling over on his to his side "Ivan he won't wake up" Alec said still shaking Levi. Ivan just sighed and went over to him and said "hey Levi there's a spider on you" Levi opened his eyes and screamed, "Where!" "You're afraid of spiders?" Alec asked, trying not to laugh "yes, I had a bad experience with a spider," Levi said with a sigh as he giving Ivan a death glare.  
After they ate, they walked in till they made it to the forest and Alec yelled "finally! Oh my god that took a lifetime!" Ivan rolled his eyes at him while Levi cracked a smile. Alistair followed behind in silent while Draco followed after him "you ok back there?" Alec yelled to them "yes little one we are fine" Draco replied to him. Alec smiled at them and kept walking forward in till they came to a stop at a river. "Take a break," Ivan said as he started to take off his clothes and Alec said, "What on earth are you doing?" "I'm going swimming and I don't want to get my clothes wet," Ivan said, as he took off everything and walked into the water.  
"Wait for me!" Levi said, taking off his clothes as well then joining Ivan "besides, we are all boys, why does it matter?" Levi asked going in the water deeper "don't fall Levi the water gets deeper and the rock's gets slippery over there" Ivan warned Levi. "Come on little one it will be fun,” Draco said to Alec as he walked in the water with them. Alistair followed them as well, leaving Alec on the bank by himself. "Oh fine," Alec said after three minutes of watching them splash each other "yay! Alec is not a chicken!" Levi laughs clapping his hands Alec got undressed and slowly got in the water. The water was cold and as he walked the water slowly climbed up him, by the time he got to Levi he water came up to his ribs “Dang your short” Levi said looking at him. The water only came up to Ivan’s, Levi’s, Alistair’s, and Draco’s waist “Yeah” Alec said, looking away “huh your parents were both tall, the only short person in your family is your uncle” Ivan said walking over to Alec.  
They splashed each other and swam in till Alec saw something sparkling in the water “shiny! My shiny!” He yelled as he grabbed whatever it was “what?” Ivan said, walking towards Alec to see what he had. Alec was turning a knife around “that’s a dink” Ivan said, taking it away from him “what it's dink?” Alec asked, handing him the knife “A dirk is a Scottish thrusting or stabbing dagger” Ivan said, turning it in his hands “I don’t think I have one.” Ivan said rubbing his fingers onto the blade. “You can have it,” Alec said as he looked on the ground for any more shiny things, but not finding any “really!” Ivan said with an overjoy tone and look. “Yeah,” Alec said, looking at him “thank you!” Ivan said, hugging him “oh you’re welcome?” Alec said, hugging him back looking over at Levi mouthing ‘is he ok?’ Levi say and laughed so hard that he fell over into the water. “Hey be careful Levi!” Ivan said, walking over to Levi helping him up.   
Alistair just watched them with a smile as Draco came over to Alec to see what he was doing. After they got out of the water and got dressed again, they walked till they found an apple tree. They all started to pick their own apples, but Alec. Alec jumped up and down trying to grab one as Levi laughed at him “you’re so short” Levi said, pointing at him laughing “shut your pie hole or I will kill you” Alec said giving Levi an evil look. “You’re too cute to kill anyone,” Levi said still laughing at him. Alec took one look at him and ran towards him and kicked him in the gut. Levi let out a low groan sound “oh my god” Ivan said as he started to laugh at Levi “I will never underestimate him again” Levi said holding his gut looking over at Alec. Alec smiled “I do know some kung fu and some self-defense and now someone get me an apple,” he said as he pointed to the apples. Ivan went over and grabbed one for him, still laughing, and they continue on their way.


	4. chapter 4

Levi had to ride on Draco's back because he was in too much pain to walk. “Next time give me a warning,” Levi said with his head down on Draco shoulder giving low groans. "Nope, you deserved that," Alec said, getting a piggy back ride from Ivan, "that was funny," Ivan said trying not to laugh again. "I have a question" Levi started "why are short people so mean?" Ivan looks at him and said, "You don't know?" "Don't know what?" Levi said, looking at him waiting for his answer "well people say the shorter the person is the closer they are to hell they are." Ivan said smiling "that explains so much," Levi said glaring at Alec.  
They walked till it started to rain “there’s a cave over there” Ivan said pointing to a cave. "It's not raining that bad we can keep walking" Alec said, walking close to Ivan "it's going to be a storm and we need to get out of its way" Ivan said, walking towards the cave "come on now it just a little rain" Alec said "I wouldn't argue with Ivan." Levi said following Ivan "fine come on Draco" Alec said walking to the cave. Once everyone was in Ivan made a fire "this use to be a wolf's cave" Levi said, touching the ground "and I think they are still here, it's hard to tell." "Explain," Ivan said going next to him "well the prints look old but not too old. They may have left or went hunting and haven't come back yet" Levi said running his hand over some paw prints "there are no pups" Levi said as he moved away from paw prints.   
The wind started to blow so hard the trees bent and swayed in all different directions. Lightning and thunder followed the hard wind and rain "see I told you" Ivan said, leaning against the entrance, they all huddled together as the fire slowly died down. A wolf howl broke the wind "stay close" Levi warned as he watching for any movements outside the cave. Out of the shadows came out a wolf. It stopped and looked around for a moment before looking back, “he’s telling the others to come” Levi said, watching them closely shifting slightly as the wolves came closer towards them. The leader stopped and looked at them and let out a low growl "is he going to attack us?" Alec asked moving closer to Ivan. Levi had transformed into a werewolf walking towards the other wolves growling and snapping at them. "Could we not just share the cave?" Alec asks Ivan "no, wolves don't share it live or die"   
The leader of the wolf's and Levi circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move. The wolf lunged at Levi causing him to crash into the tree behind him making him let out a low yelp when he hit the ground the wolf ran towards him with is mouth open to bite him. Levi jumped out of the way and pounced on the wolf's back bite him and making him bleed. The wolf growled at Levi trying to get him off his back, doing everything he could finally Levi was tossed off the wolf's back. Levi growled at the wolf pouncing on his back once again and pushing him into a tree making the wolf to yelp and whimper. The wolf was bleeding badly and he started to back down from Levi. Showing Levi that he won the battle. Levi looked at him and turned away from him walking back towards the cave, he looked back at them and let a snorting sound and all the wolves followed him into the cave. The wolves came in shaking themselves dry from the rain, they laid down in a big group while Levi walked over to Ivan "impressive" Ivan said not looking at Levi.  
Levi just looked at him and shake himself dry "hey! I didn't want to get wet for a reason!" Ivan yelled, looking at Levi, who turned back into a human and was laughing at him. Alec looked at him and said "that was amazing" "thank you" Levi said as he walked back to the wolves and sat by them "are you the leader of them now?" Alec asked sitting next to Draco and Alistair "no the leader backed off and I told him he could still be their leader but he had to share the cave with us just in till it stops raining." Levi said as he leaned back against the wall "usually in the wilderness it's everyone for them self's you clearly don't know the rules in the forest and your fighting is sloppy" Draco said not looking at Levi whose mouth just dropped opened "hey now I'm not some cold hearted monster and I do know the rules but that doesn't mean I have to live by them and I can fight just fine thank you!" Levi yelled jumping to his feet ready to fight Draco "that was pretty mean Draco" Alec said walking over to Levi to calm him down but he backed away from him and ran off in the storm.   
"I was just stating the facts," Draco said, laying down "I don't care! I thought he fought really well and I'm not just going to leave him in this storm if that's what you're going to do" Alec said running off after Levi "great now I have to go after them thanks Draco" Ivan said running out "I'm coming with you" Alistair yelled to Ivan running after them "why should I let you come with me?" Ivan asked "they could have gone two different ways and it would quicker for two people to go two different ways to look for them" he replied "that's a good idea actually. Ok, let’s split up and if you find anything, yell for me" Ivan said running in the opposite detraction. They both wondered around for hours not finding anything 'Where could they be' Alistair thought as he walking deeper in the forest, but his thoughts were interrupted by a twig snapping in two "who goes there?!" Alistair yelled, picking up a stick to defend himself ‘I wish I grabbed a weapon before I left' he thought "It's just me" the voice called, "Ivan?" "Who else?" Ivan said coming into view "thank god" Alistair said putting his hand on his head which made Ivan raise his eyebrows "did you find anything?" Ivan asked, "no, what about you?" "Nothing"   
They both sighed "where could they be?" Alistair asked "beats me, but we have kept looking," Ivan said walking forward looking around. They wondered a bit more in till Alistair grabbed Ivan and pulled him back and said "Careful! There's an old trap” they both looked at it "thanks" Ivan said as he picked up a stick and tossed it at the trap. It snapped shut and Ivan picketed it up and tossed it aside and kept walking forward.  
~Meanwhile~  
"Levi! Wait for me!" Alec yelled, running towards Levi, who stopped and started to punch a tree that was next to him. "Levi calm down," Alec said, putting his arms around him "this is how I deal with my anger," Levi said, putting his head on the tree "don't listen to Draco he's a butthole" "I know he is. I just don't to start a fight" "I know" Alec said as he rubbed Levi's back "thanks" "no problem now let's go back" Alec said as he started then he stopped and turned towards Levi "uh, do you remember how to get back?" Alec added, "I yeah come on," Levi said as he led the way. They walked in till Alec ran into Ivan "Alec! Levi! There you are!" Ivan yelled at them pulling Alec up to his feet "HEY!" Alec yelled, putting his arms around him "ok you two ok?" Ivan asked them "yeah were fine," Levi said looking at Alistair "good" Ivan said walking back towards the cave.  
"Levi was hitting a tree," Alec said, pointing at Levi "tattle tale" Levi whispered to Alec. Ivan gave a low sigh "is your hand bleeding? Does it feel broke?" Ivan asked "no" "good now let's get out of the rain," Ivan said as he kept walking forward. The wind started to pick up faster, making the trees almost touch the ground and the rain began to rain harder. The lighting and thunder came quicker, faster, and louder. They started to run to the cave in till they reached the inside and they all sat by the fire to warm themselves and their clothes. The wind howled and the rain poured hard on the earth. The thunder rattles the earth and lightning flash bright lights, lighting the earth. Levi moved closer to Ivan and Alec for warmth while Draco moved towards the whole group to keep everyone warm. Everyone was huddled together, but Alistair he sat far away from everyone think of everything he could think of "hey Alistair come over to us and get warm" Alec said walking over to him. Alistair looked up to him and saw Alec smiling at him holding out his hand towards him "yeah, come on Alistair!" Levi yelled to him with a smile on his ever happy face. Alistair just looks at Alec's hand in till he decided to take his hand. Alec helped him up and walked him towards the group where they all sat waiting for him to join them.   
Ivan looked at him and smiled and said "come on, let's get some sleep" "ok" Levi and Alec said together and they both leaned on to Draco and cuddled up next to each other. Alistair sat next to Ivan and then he leaned against the wall and slowly fell asleep. Ivan, on the other hand, stayed away watching everyone making sure they were all ok then he looked over towards the wolves that were still in the cave and he gave a sigh. He laid down on the ground falling to sleep and into dreamland with all the others.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think of my story!! Also please tell me if I made any mistakes! 
> 
> Please and thank you,  
> Alexandra


End file.
